


Time of his life

by nerdyoneart



Category: dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: Awkward Crush, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Comfort/Angst, Coming In Pants, Crushes, Dream is too afraid to fuck George so he honestly subconsciously avoids it, Drinking, Drunk Texting, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Drunkenness, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Figuring Things Out, Fluff and Smut, Friendly flirting, Gay Awakening, George being awkward and embarrassed all the time, Getting Together, Grinding, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Non-Consensual Kissing, Party, Platonic Kissing, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rough Kissing, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), a drunken george up to no good, dream is just a giant softy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:49:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29792862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyoneart/pseuds/nerdyoneart
Summary: I had a similar situation which will happen in chapter two :] which inspired me to created this DNF fic for fun. This is only the summary of what will happen at the beginning of this story, lemme know what you guys think in the comments :] also, the tags almost give the story away from a little so look forward to that haha.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Kudos: 7





	Time of his life

**Author's Note:**

> I had a similar situation which will happen in chapter two :] which inspired me to created this DNF fic for fun. This is only the summary of what will happen at the beginning of this story, lemme know what you guys think in the comments :] also, the tags almost give the story away from a little so look forward to that haha.

**Chapter one; George goes to a party after his former uni mates had insisted he'd join them to catch up, not that he wanted to, but he couldn't deny the offer, what was he supposed to say? he had better plans which were to sleep then sport Minecraft the moment he woke up?**

George simply couldn't bear the thought of his old mates questioning how was life going, his former friends were technicians and directors for notable companies, quite the career choice compared to his own he knew they wouldn't understand, probably still see him as the kid they saw him as back in university. He typically didn't have the will power for any confrontation on the matter, nor did he care about what anyone thought of him until this moment, they weren't close anymore and George was living his best life on his own so why would it matter what they thought of him they were adults now and everything was in the past.

 _'Why am I even going, it'll be loud...'_ he puffed out as he made sure specific room doors were closed to keep his over the top playful animals out. He lamented out the bubbling tension withing his gut, striding over to his magnetic mirror, a mental tally adding up the times he stood in front of his mirror in the last ten minutes, too many times George scanned over himself briefly, moreover his outfit, pondering if it was the right choice for the occasion, a simple casual fit of jeans, a plain T-shirt, grey trainers and to add a little flair a Denim Trucker Jacket.

All he did while he waited was contemplate everything from what he wore to what he should talk about from his life to an opposed crowd.

George combed his hair with his fingers frowning, deciding to just sit down back onto his phone, _'maybe they forgot to pick me up, they said they'll be here now'_ George unlocked his phone, glanced to the time; **'9;31PM'** he leaned back, he'll probably give it 30 minutes at very least before returning back to his tempting bed, but in the meantime he went onto discord to pass the time, more specifically to bug his best pal about socialising tips, well, to tease him at the most; he navigated to his recent conversations, clicking on the most recent of them all.

''DREAM'' he sent out the message in all caps in hopes that would get that American's attention off the bat, but no reply followed in the agonising passing minutes, _'still ignoring me like yesterday, he would always reply so why not now when I need him the most!'_...

Dream, they talked reasonably every day in routine, but ever since the abrupt silence from the other George not only took offence but it also drained his mood. George puffed out, dropping his head back onto the couch cushion ''ugh!'' followed after which in turn caught the attention of a red-furred friend that relaxed beside Georges's leg. Although it was overdramatic of him, George admitted that to himself and he could only speculate that it was tonight's event that gave him the edginess, _'Not Dream... he's busy so get over yourself George'_ so with that note George closed his eyes and his phone, enfolding the silence for the remaining time.

Minutes go by and a ding radiates from Georges phone, _'Dream is online??'_ he only turned on his phone and before his lock screen was the notification of an anonymous text reading; ''we're here outside!'' George hummed, he can only assume it was his former friends, so with that he grabbed what he needed and proceeded out of his apartment, locking up, then he was off for the supposed 'time of his life'.

end of chapter one.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you've enjoyed this taster and I hope you stick around for the story to come :]


End file.
